


February 2, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Not one word!'' Amos snapped as he returned from battling a Smallville creature and Supergirl smiled.





	February 2, 2005

I never created DC canon.

''Not one word!'' Amos snapped as he returned from battling a Smallville creature and Supergirl smiled after her eyes were on the scowling preacher's scratches all over his body with his exposed blue boxers.

THE END


End file.
